Standard Bunker
Upgrade Progression Bunker Benefit Comparison Construction Limits Upgrade Experience ( XP ) Changing Bunker Type Housed Infantry *. Appearance Progression State of Repair Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Standard Bunker received the ability to be upgraded to Levels 7 & 8 in the G. U. of Feb 04, 2015 *The Standard Bunker increased its Construction Limit by 1 to a max of 5 in the G. U. of Feb 04, 2015 *The Standard Bunker adjusted its Attack Range to the edge of the bunker in the G. U. of Feb 12, 2014 *The Standard Bunker ''received type specific Range & Damage Bonuses in the G. U. of Jan 22, 2013 *The ''Bunker ''became the Standard Bunker'' with the intro of Strategic Bunkers in the G. U. of Jan 22, 2013 *The Bunker adjusted Command Center Level Construction Limits in the G. U. of Jan 22, 2013 *The Bunker gained the ability to be filled directly from the Storage in the G. U. of Jan 09, 2013 *The Bunker received an increase in Health at all Levels in the G. U. of Jan 09, 2013 *The Bunker received the ability to be upgraded to Level 6 in the G. U. of Jan 09, 2013 *The Bunker increased its Construction Limit by 1 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012 *The Bunker was introduced in the Game Update of Nov 03, 2011 *No Further Updates Additional Info *The Standard Bunker has both a Command Center & Barracks Level Requirement prior to being Constructed & Upgraded. *The Standard Bunker may house any Non-Mech, ground based Infantry Unit. The Infantry Units NOT ALLOWED in are : **Gladiator, Hercules, Valkyrie, Vanguard, Viper, Viper X & Wraith. *The Standard Bunker may only be filled with Infantry Units that are at 100% Health. *The Standard Bunker must be at least Level 2 prior to changing it to another Strategic Bunker type. *The Standard Bunker is the most universal of the three in terms of bonuses vs both Air and Ground Units. *The Standard Bunker is filled with Unit directly from Storage therefore the Units housed in Bunkers do not take up space in your Base Defender Platoon. *WIth 5 Level 8 Standard Bunkers the Player base benefits from an additional 1900 Space which is not counted toward the Base Defender Platoon max. *Infantry housed within a Standard Bunker are Stunned when the Bunker is struck by any Concussion ( ) Status Effect weapon. *Prior to the 2/12/2014 patch, the bunker bonus was instead of the AA bonus. It is now in addition to it. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages FAQ Hit Expand to View This Section *Will bunkers be getting any sort of update? **''We have some twists on the idea of turret platforms coming out in the next few months. Bunker updates are an idea we’ve kicked around for after that. What kind of update or improvements would you like to see?'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/22/13 ) - Introducing Strategic Bunkers! ( Official ) - Strategic Bunker Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 01/22/13 ) - Strategic Bunkers - Official Discussion! ( Official ) - Strategic Bunker Official Discussion Gallery StandardBunker-Unlock-Requirements.png|Unlock Requirements StandardBunker-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message Bunker6.png|Level 6 Message StandardBunker-ChangeDisabled-Message.png|Bunker Type Change Requirement strategic bunker.jpg|Strategic Bunkers fb.png|Facebook Message Level 6 Gallery - Historical StandardBunker-Old.png|Original Bunker Design StandardBunker-Old-Damaged.png|Original Bunker Design Damaged StandardBunker-Old-Destroyed.png|Original Bunker Design Destroyed Video Navigation Category:Buildings-Defense Category:Bunker Category:Defenses Category:A to Z